Trop discret, vraiment?
by Hell'-in-wonderland
Summary: Isaac avait toujours été discret... Jusque là, ça ne lui avait posé aucun problème. Jusque là...


Salut la populace :3 ceci est ma première fic postée, si vous avez des avis, des questions ou si vous voulez juste me faire un câlin, laissez moi une review ;) ça fait toujours plaisir :D

DISCLAMER : la série ne m'appartient pas. Sinon, vous pouvez être sûr que Scott ne se taperait pas Allison, que Danny aurait droit à plus de temps d'antenne et qu'Isaac n'aurait pas une vie de merde… enfin, si mais pas à ce point là…

Isaac avait toujours été d'un naturel discret. Quand il entrait dans une pièce, on le remarquait rarement, il n'aimait pas faire de bruit inutilement et depuis qu'il était devenu un loup garou, sa capacité à se fondre avec le décor semblait devenir de plus en plus grande. Loin de s'en plaindre, il l'utilisait d'ailleurs assez souvent à son avantage. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait piégé Boyd, Erika ou même Derek ! Et les informations récoltées grâce à son invisibilité chronique s'avéraient très utiles, que ce soit pour un chantage ou pour sauver les miches de sa meute. De ce fait, il n'y eu pas un seul moment de sa vie ou Isaac regretta cette faculté acquise auprès de son père. C'était probablement la seule chose pour laquelle il remerciait son géniteur.

Jusqu'à ce jour. Ce terrible samedi d'octobre. Il avait invité Danny au cinéma pour lui remonter le moral après une rupture douloureuse. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'était que l'ex-petit ami ait décidé d'aller voir le même film avec sa nouvelle conquête. Qui portait une jupe raz des fesses et un décolleté plongeant. Pour Isaac, le regard triste et désemparé de Danny avait eu le même effet sur lui qu'un chaton triste. Ouais bon, pour la métaphore il repasserait. Mais ce qui l'avait mis hors de lui, c'était les regards narquois que lançait l'espèce de gourdasse à son ami. Ça plus le fait que non, décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi les femmes devaient marquer leur territoire avec des traces de gloss comme les chiens le font avec leur urine… Tout ça pour dire qu'il avait accidentellement renversé son soda sur la chevelure chatoyante de la fausse blonde. Et qu'il s'était donc fait expulsé du cinéma après avoir enfoncé son poing dans la face de son « choupinou d'amour ». C'était tellement cliché qu'il en aurait rit durant des heures s'il ne s'était pas fait courser par le gardien. Danny l'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tard pour avoir hurlé sur son ancien compagnon dans la salle de projection. Enfin, Isaac n'était plus sur de pouvoir un jour regarder une bouteille de Sprite sans avoir le fou rire mais l'enjeu en valait la peine. Il avait fait remonter le moral du joueur de cross, chose qui lui semblait pourtant impossible au début de la journée.

Il ramena le brun chez lui, puis partit en direction de la maison qu'il partageait avec le reste de la meute. Il entra silencieusement, posa ses clés sur la table basse, et s'installa dans son fauteuil, un paquet d'ours en gomme à la main. Il avait déjà vidé la moitié de ses douceurs quand un bruit au dessus de sa tête se fit entendre. Même un simple humain l'aurait entendu, il en était certain ! Il monta donc les escaliers quatre à quatre, sentant une odeur familière qu'il n'arrivait pourtant pas à définir. Il ouvrit chaque porte, toilettes, chambre de Boyd, laboratoire, chambre de Derek, attendez, laboratoire ? Ils avaient un laboratoire suréquipé et lui ne le découvrait que maintenant ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se plonger plus dans ses pensées que le bruit recommença, plus fort. Suivit d'un cri. Oh mon dieu, il ne devait pas paniquer ! Quoi qu'il y ait derrière cette porte, il pourrait en venir à bout. Lors il devait arrêter de trembler comme une feuille et s'activer un minimum nom d'un chien, quelqu'un était peut-être en danger.

Prenant son courage et la porte de la salle de bain à deux mains, il poussa légèrement le battant de chêne… Pour le refermer tout de suite, le rouge aux joues et terriblement gêné. Bon, note personnelle, ne JAMAIS ouvrir une porte sans avoir clairement entendu « aidez moi ! » Parce que là, il n'y avait plus que le Sprite qu'il ne pourrait plus regarder en face ! Il couru vers sa chambre et s'affala tête la première dans son matelas moelleux. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était ainsi lorsqu'il senti Scott entrer dans la maison. Naturellement, il attendit qu'il vienne le trouver. Parce que NON il ne prendrait pas le risque de sortir et de se retrouver nez à nez avec EUX. McHall s'assit sur le bord de son lit quelques instants plus tard.

-tu les as vu c'est ça ?

-…

-Isaac…

-…

-…

-…

-Est-ce que tu as vu Dereck en train de bai…

-TAIS TOI.

Isaac venait de sortir la tête de son coussin pour mieux l'envoyer valser sur Scott. Pas perturbé pur un roupille, le jeune continua :

-Tu sais Isaac, c'est tout à fait normal d'être gêné par une telle situation, mais tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

Isaac le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'exploser :  
-Un peu trop ? UN PEU TROP ? Putain mais je voudrait voir comment toi tu réagirais si tu avais vu Derek enfoncer sa QUEUE entre les FESSES de STILES !

S'en suivit un silence plutôt lourd.

-Attends, tu veux dire que Derek se tape Stiles ?

Nom de Zeus, il comprenait pourquoi les professeurs désespéraient avec Scott. Il était d'ailleurs en train de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante des choses qui ressemblait à « croyait qu'il voulait Lydia » ou encore « Derek est donc pas si hétéro que ça ».

-Oui Scott, OUI. Qui veux-tu qu'il se tape ?  
-Bah, la prof d'anglais !

Isaac retint un haut le cœur, ne sachant pas laquelle des deux idées était la pire. Il se prit la tête entre les mains tandis que l'autre lui posait un tas de questions sur ce qu'il avait vu et si il était SUR que c'était Stiles qui se faisait ramoner la cheminée par Derek.

Il était vraiment à deux doigts de lui en coller une. Lui au moins avait eu la décence d'être horriblement mal à l'aise pas juste… surpris. Pas que l'Homosexualité le dérangeait ! Danny et lui s'entendaient très bien, il avait même déjà smacké Scott pour un pari lors d'une soirée bière qui avait fini dans les rires, les éclaboussures de vomis et les gens plus qu'éméchés se roulant des patins dans tous les coins. Mais LA. On parlait de son mentor et d'un de ses seuls amis. S'envoyant en l'air dans la salle de bain. Faisant il ne voulait pas savoir quoi avec SON shampoing.

Cette dernière information venait de le percuter. Comme mût par une force invisible, il couru vers la salle d'eau, Scott sur les talons qui tentait de l'arrêter. La stupidité de la situation ne le frappa que lorsqu'il se retrouva en face d'un Stiles visiblement déconfit assis sur les genoux d'un Derek nonchalant. Ils étaient tous deux dans un bain d'où émanait une odeur de fraise. Oh les sales petits… Urgh. Le premier réflexe de Stiles fut de se dégager des genoux de Derek. Pour se faire, il se releva. Isaac et Scott eurent ainsi la chance de voir Stiles nu, dégoulinant d'eau, de savon et de NON ILS NE VOULAIENT PAS LE SAVOIR.

Un silence pesant s'était abattu sur la pièce. Ce fut l'Alpha qui décida de le briser :

-Isaac, Scott, c'est pas que vous dérangez hein, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Les deux jeunes hommes, dont les regards étaient braqués sur les cuisses de Stilinsky et le liquide visqueux qui les maculait, daignèrent poser leurs yeux sur le plus âgé. Dont les yeux étaient rouge sang. Et merde.

Bien entendu, ce fut le moment que choisi Scott pour se barrer en vitesse, laissant Isaac face au loup en colère.

-Euh… Je.. C'est-à-dire… Le savon… et …. La fraise…enfin, tu vois,…

Et bien non, Derek ne voyait pas. C'est pour cette raison qu'il sortit de la baignoire comme un diable hors de sa boîte et se mis à courir, toujours nu, après le jeune homme mortifié. Cette course poursuite aurait duré longtemps si Stiles, en preux chevalier n'avait pas décidé de stopper Hale. C'était sans compter sur sa superbe faculté à se ridiculiser en publique, surtout quand son amant était dans les parages. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva en bas des escaliers, les fesses meurtries, tenant d'une main le boxer noir de l'adulte et de l'autre, massant son derrière douloureux, avec Derek le regardant comme si il était une glace au chocolat.

Bon, au moins cette fois, pas d'Isaac dans les parages, et Scott avait disparu. Ils avaient la maison pour eux tout seuls !


End file.
